


Best of Friends

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Lewis had needed a drink even before lunch to deal with Dick and the way he ignored what had happened, discussing the drills with the men and what was supposed to be for dinner that night. Lewis wasn’t really sure by then if it had all been a drunken dream or not, wondering if he had imagined all of it.Except he wasn’t reallythatdrunk the second time it happened.Or the third.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mucca for beta reading this! Thanks to fiore for the writing day that finally dragged me out of the non writing zone <3
> 
> Written for the mini bingo organized by the Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Prompt: platonic handjobs)

It had started on a drunken night, at least for Lewis. He wasn’t really sure what Dick’s excuse was, since he drank orange juice at his worst.

Lewis missed home - if he had to be honest, he missed fucking his wife, not that that had happened much often in the months before he had been drafted - and the bliss that only an orgasm could wrench out of his brain.

He supposed Dick missed something too, maybe that girl he kept writing to, or maybe some other lover he had at home but he avoided mentioning to the boys.

Dick was always so private about his personal business. Lewis wasn’t really sure if Dick had reacted to Lewis drunkenly open mouthed kisses over his neck with a voracious kiss of his own because he actually liked the burn of a five o’ clock shadow against his jaw. Maybe he was pretending Lewis’ hand inside his pants lacked his calluses. Or not.

Lewis wasn’t going to stop and ask. Whatever the reason Dick was going with it, Lewis didn’t care, not as much as he needed for him not to stop.

Christ, he only cared about the delicious drag of his long fingers around his cock, the swipe of his thumb over the head, the way he flicked his wrist, wrenching a desperate moan out of Lewis.

The hangover the morning after was a bitch, but not so much that he could pretend not to remember what had happened with his best friend.

Except… Dick acted as if nothing had happened. Straight faced and straight backed like always, like the epitome of the good, pious boy he had always been.

Lewis had needed a drink even before lunch to deal with Dick and the way he ignored what had happened, discussing the drills with the men and what was supposed to be for dinner that night. Lewis wasn’t really sure by then if it had all been a drunken dream or not, wondering if he had imagined all of it.

Except he wasn’t really _that_ drunk the second time it happened.

Or the third.

And yet while Lewis tried to calm down about it because it clearly wasn’t such a big deal for Dick, Dick kept going along with it without a question, a little smile on his lips that had since started to cause a shiver to run down Lewis’ back.

He liked knowing that there was something secret they shared, something nobody would have suspected of them - of Dick mostly, despite Lewis being the only one of the two of them married to a woman.

He liked even more the fact that he could have a handjob for free basically whenever he wanted it.

He could have probably had one just as easily from one of the girls in town, waiting only for a rich paratrooper to buy her a drink. But if Lewis were honest with himself, there was something irreplaceable in the way Dick’s fingers tightened around his shaft, how strong he was as he pressed Lewis against the wall of the closet in which they had their little encounters, in the sound of Dick short breathless moans against Lewis’ ear.

Not to mention Dick never picked up at the bar. So it was only fair that Lewis would keep taking care of him, not leave him hanging out to dry.

Which wasn’t really an explanation for how Lewis one night inverted their positions, pressing Dick long figure against the wooden boards before sinking to his knees in front of him.

Dick’s breath hitched at that, Lewis’ name hanging in the hot, dusty air between them, and Lewis knew there was no coming back from that. Even if he suddenly was reminded of the fact he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

But Dick had one hand in his hair, his thumb gently swiping over the shell of his ear, and Lewis took a deep breath, staring a moment more at the stiff cock in his hand before he leaned in and opened his mouth for it.

Without Lewis’ mouth or face to stifle his moans against, Dick was loud, his cries short and punched out, and Lewis loved it.

Lewis closed his eyes, focusing in what he was doing, his mind full of both his memories of his girls licking and sucking at his cock and the masculine scent pouring off Dick, the sensation of his callouses scratching at Lewis’ scalp, his voice softly encouraging him every step of the way.

He was a great friend to Dick, he thought, doing his best to wrap his lips around Dick, sucking him avidly until Dick was unable to keep still under his hands.

He was just a hairbreadth away from coming himself when he finished swallowing Dick’s come, not letting a drop go to waste or to stain their uniforms.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came when Dick pulled him to his feet and kissed him hard, one hand wrapped around his cock and Lewis shivering in his arms.

He doubted there were two friends as close as them in all Easy.

After that night Lewis considered more than once - at least in passing - if he should have been worried about what lengths he was ready to go just to help Dick get off. Not that there was nothing in it for Lewis, au contraire, he was a little shocked at how fast he was coming every time he was putting himself in Dick's capable hands.

If he had to be honest he was a little ashamed, not so much because he was liking sucking Dick off, but just because he was embarrassing himself a bit in coming apart in less than a couple minutes every time Dick did something to him. Be it a long, languid drag of his fingers around his cock, or a hot, open mouthed kiss under Lewis' collarbone, or the way he scraped his short nails over the nape of Lewis' neck while Lewis was kneeling in front of him.

Not that all that fucking around meant Lewis was no longer interested in pretty girls and skirts.

Even if his wife wasn't there to lend a hand.

Maybe it was better that way, he considered checking out a pretty girl that seemed to laugh loudly at every joke, knew exactly how to paint her face and had no qualms in showing a good bit of leg as she crossed them in front of him.

Lewis was pretty sure his wife would understand. He had needs. The girl understood it all too well, moaning deliciously into the kiss they shared while he hurried to divest her of her dress once they reached her bed.

He just missed fucking a wet, soft pussy, that was all.

And the girl was perfect, beautiful, smart, exactly how he liked them, and so wet for him.

Honestly, Lewis should have probably seen it coming when no matter how hard he thrust inside of her, no matter how good she arched under him, he couldn't manage to close the deal.

Soon she was grimacing, staring at the ceiling, and Lewis started to feel properly ashamed as pleasure just didn't come.

"Maybe I could suck you off."

"Mh, no." Lewis shook his head, grimacing as he pulled back with nothing done. "Sorry- it's not you," he hurried to reassure her, getting a laugh for his trouble, but it was enough for him to chuckle softly and pretend he'd had too much to drink as he stuffed his aching cock back into his pants.

He should have seen it coming, he thought when he sneaked into Dick's billet, and just the way Dick looked up at him from above the papers he was checking was enough to make Lewis rock hard once more, sweating and ready to go again despite everything.

Dick didn't look that surprised when Lewis locked the door behind himself, raising one eyebrow with one of those private smiles just when Lewis started shedding his clothes in a hurry while he circled the desk.

"Had a pretty girl in town."

"Did you?" Dick cocked his head a bit, looking nonplussed. "And what are you doing here then?"

It was a fair question, but Lewis didn't have the time to start a heart to heart to explain how she was good - perfect, soft, wet - but she just wasn't a long limbed, red-headed paratrooper that Lewis knew he could trust in hell or highwater. She had perfect hands, small and manicured, not long fingers ruined by the weather, by the army soap and too much time working with weapons, cords and whatever else had marked their hands with hard calluses.

Lewis didn't really see the reason to start that discussion when he could just take Dick's face in his hands and mash their mouths together, kissing him hard and dirty, his body going lax with the way Dick got on his feet. He was taller than Lewis, and Lewis felt terribly glad for it everytime Dick pushed him bodily against a surface.

Only thing close enough was the desk, and Lewis could only moan in pleasure and eagerness when he felt it press against his hip.

"Fuck me over your desk," he breathed over Dick's lips, swallowing at the hitch in Dick's breath.

"You sure?" Dick rubbed his hands slowly up and down Lewis' sides, almost as if he wanted to grab him but was trying to convince himself he shouldn't.

Lewis answered by grinding their hips together, gasping at the hard line of Dick's cock pressed against his own.

"Yes." He nodded, pushing his fingers in Dick's hair to drag him down and better slot their mouths together.

That had Dick finally going along with the plans. They made quick work of unbuttoning shirts and pants, letting them pool around their boots with their underwear before Dick manhandled him around, bending Lewis over the desk.

The noise that escaped his mouth would have been embarrassing if only Lewis had an ounce of shame left in his body. Instead of wondering what he was doing, or why he just wanted Dick to take him apart, he simply spread his legs as much as his pants would allow him, pushing his ass back against the feather light touch of Dick's fingers.

"Gotta make you ready for it," Dick murmured behind him, voice soothing and steady.

Lewis bit down a pang of jealousy at the thought that Dick had to have done that before to be sure of what he was doing. He didn't want to share Dick with others. He almost turned around to ask who else was that he fucked around, frowning at the list of officers around. It couldn't be Compton. Maybe Harry, since he and Dick had shared a house in England. Harry had a girl at home, but didn't Lewis too? Maybe it was one of the enlisted men, he considered, totally missing what Dick was doing behind his back while he considered and mulled over who could have been such a good friend to Dick to be worthy of him spending time in such a way with them.

"Are you fucking somebody else too?" he couldn't help but ask, throwing a look back over his shoulder. It was better than asking one name at the time, and he didn't really want to consider how it would be to find out if Dick was fucking one of those barely shaving boys. They were too young to really know how to please Dick.

Dick blinked at him, stilling with his fingers pressed in the crack of Lewis' ass. "What?"

"Am I the only one?" Lewis huffed, putting his weight over his elbows as he looked for a more comfortable position.

He felt a flush at the smile slowly spreading over Dick's lips, amused and fond, and just a bit condescending.

"Yes, Lewis, you're the only one."

Lewis was pretty sure Dick was laughing at him, but suddenly his friend was pressing a finger to his opening and getting to the bottom of the problem was not so important anymore, not as he had to relax and try to not be weirded by what was happening. And after, when Dick found a sweet, amazing spot inside of him, Lewis only cared about that and the need to breathe and not come right away.

Lewis couldn't hold back a groan, scrunching his eyes closed when Dick kept rubbing against that spot inside of him sending waves of pleasure crashing through him. If that was what it felt like having a finger or two up his ass, Lewis had no idea how he was supposed to not embarrass himself when he had Dick's beautiful cock instead.

"Dick," he called breathlessly, voice wrecked already.

Dick shushed him while rubbing his free hand over one of Lewis' asscheeks and his lower back, soothing circles that were probably meant to distract him. Or maybe stop Lewis from rocking back on his fingers, unashamedly fucking himself on Dick's hand.

"God, Lew," Dick murmured, voice full of awe making Lewis blush where nothing else had managed it. "You should see yourself."

"Fuck me," Lewis almost begged him, licking his lips and biting them as he pushed back, trying to lift his ass in the air to entice Dick more. He wanted him already, couldn't wait for him to stop playing around with fingers.

Dick shushed him softly, ignoring him and pressing a finger more inside of him, slowly opening him up while rubbing the rim of his asshole with his thumb.

Lewis would have protested if not for the pleasure rocketing inside of him making him melt over the wooden surface of the desk.

Dick was the worst friend in the world, holding out his cock and doing things to his ass that had Lewis unable to even be able to voice aloud how terrible he was.

But then, Dick was pulling out his fingers and Lewis was completely outraged, squeaking and glaring at him from over his shoulder, the effect ruined by the moan that escaped him at the sight of Dick with one hand wrapped around his flushed cock, ready to finally take him.

"Yes." He nodded, breathless, and didn't even care about the smug smile on Dick's face, not when Dick put one hand in the middle of Lewis' back, pushing him down over the desk and holding him there as he finally placed the head of his cock against the rim of muscles and - Christ, _finally_ \- pushing inside of him.

Lewis groaned loudly, grabbing the edge of the desk with both hands even as he arched and pushed back, breathless as Dick pushed deeper one inch at the time.

There was nothing that Lewis could compare to the feeling of Dick's hot body pressed flush against his own, the warm length of it making him sweat from his neck down to the back of his thighs. Lewis wanted nothing more but for Dick to bite and mark his neck, his shoulders, to feel his teeth and his tongue on his skin even while he kept rocking his hips, slowly nudging the head of his cock against that perfect spot inside of Lewis.

Lewis didn't even try to hold back his orgasm, spilling hot waves of come with every rocking of Dick's hips. It was nothing like the pleasure he might have found between the town girl's legs. Crazily, for a moment Lewis couldn't help but think that it was nothing like he could have ever had with his wife either, smiling as he blindly reached back to find Dick's fingers and squeeze them between his own.

He dropped his head over his forearms, smiling at the sweaty surface under him as Dick moaned against his skin, sounds wrenched out of him with every thrust into Lewis.

Lewis could have been ashamed of the position he was in, or the filthy, pornographic sounds they were making with skin slapping against skin every time Dick thrust hard in him, his hips hitting Lewis' asscheeks, or their groans and moans, loud in the little billet, or how hard he was getting once more, his cock more than interested in everything that was happening.

But if Lewis had to be honest with himself, he couldn't feel ashamed, not a little bit, not now that he knew how good it felt, how amazing it could be to have Dick that way, to let Dick have him that way.

He was going to keep fucking his friend for as long as he could, he knew it with the kind of certainty that was reserved for very few things in life.

The sun was going to shine on a new day, death would come for everybody, and Lewis Nixon was going to have the most satisfying sex with his best friend till the end of his life.


End file.
